Uma noite inesquecível
by Nanda Lissarini
Summary: Quando a solidão aperta o peito, ele clama por uma companhia, mesmo que seja apenas por uma noite; noite essa que pode transformar um encontro, em um romance, duradouro e apaixonante! Ela uma grande emprsária, ele um garoto de programa... Sesshy & Rin


Uma noite inesquecível

Havia cinco anos que Rin terminara sua faculdade de administração. Era uma empresária de sucesso. Imponente, mas inteiramente carismática, era adorada por seus empregados.

Rin tinha apenas um problema...

- Rin-sama – Uma bela morena de longos cabelos a chamou. Segurava nos braços algumas pastas. – Preciso que assine alguns documentos, para podermos despachar os lotes de mercadorias que estão prontos para ir para a distribuidora.

- Obrigada Sango... – ela estava sempre sorrindo, mas naquele dia, ela estava mais séria que nunca. – Avise o pessoal que vou sair mais cedo hoje...

- Sim senhora... – Sango acatou a ordem, e retirou-se. Estava um pouco preocupada, mas não quis falar nada.

Rin espreguiçou-se e levantou, assim que a porta se fechou. Após olhar pela janela, e ver o sol quase se pondo, resolveu finalmente se retirar da sala. Acolheu as chaves e caminhou até a porta abriu-a devagar como sempre, mas não saiu deixando uma fresta apenas que passava o som das funcionárias da recepção conversando.

-(...) Tem uma "empresa" que cuida disso... – Kagura comentou brandamente, enquanto lixava as unhas.

- E nessa... _empresa_, tem bons rapazes? Quero dizer, são bons no que fazem?

- Eu acho que sim Sara, e tem novidades. Dá uma olhada no catálogo novo que disponibilizaram no site... E tem um novato, veja só os dados...

- Humm – Sara olhou o rapaz na foto, e admirou tamanha beleza. – Ele é maravilhoso.

- Os dados: 1,85 de altura; atlético; cabelos muito longos; olhos... nossa ele é muito sério.

-Qual o valor? – Sara perguntou bastante interessada.

- Hum... aqui está dizendo: valor a combinar. Ele veio do Oeste, deve ter algum sotaque estranho... – Kagura deu uma risada, mas calou-se e tratou de fechar rapidamente a página, pois Rin saiu de uma vez.

- Meninas, estão dispensadas, amanha teremos bastante trabalho. Kagura, Você poderia me fazer um favor, é coisa que resolverá em poucos minutos. Faça para mim, por favor, o relatório das embalagens que estão faltando. Ainda vou trabalhar até um pouco mais tarde hoje...

- Mas a Sango disse que a senhora sairia...

- Sim, mas eu tinha esquecido de fazer o pedido das embalagens... Lembrei assim que pus os pés fora do escritório. – Rin sorriu simpática.

- Depois que terminar está dispensada, não quero prendê-la mais do que o necessário.

Caminhando normalmente, Rin seguiu para o banheiro, parou frente ao espelho e olhou para seu rosto. Era uma linda _balzaquiana_. Os cabelos tão negros que reluziam azulados, não tão longos, charmosamente presos em um coque.

Rin era uma mulher integra, e que havia se mudado apenas uma vez, quando seus pais faleceram um após o outro.

Por ter herdado uma pequena fortuna que seu pai acumulara, pôde pagar por sua faculdade e montar sua empresa, a qual logo começou a fazer muito sucesso entre comerciantes de toda a cidade onde residia.

Rin retocou a maquiagem, como se fosse fechar o expediente e ir para casa.

Assim que retornou, Kagura lhe estendeu apenas uma pasta, a qual continha tudo o que ela havia pedido.

- Obrigada Kagura, tenha um ótimo fim de tarde. – Rin pegou a pasta e foi para sua sala, onde deixou a porta encostada. Fez todos os pedidos que haviam sido listado, e meia hora depois, conseguiu finalmente desligar o computador.

Levantou-se, pegou seu casaquinho que estava no cabideiro perto da porta e o sua bolsa que estava sob a mesa e logo saiu mansamente, trancou a porta mas parou, ainda com as chaves na mão, virou-se e olhou para os servidores sobre a recepção. Rin enrubesceu e começou a caminhar depressa, mas parou novamente, voltando-se. Decidida, foi até o computador onde Kagura estava trabalhando, ligou-o e assim que carregou o sistema, ela abriu a página da tal _empresa_.

- _O que eu estou fazendo... não tenho tempo para... – _ela interrompeu o pensamento quando olhou a quantidade de belos homens que tinha no site. – _Pode ser apenas um encontro casual..._ – ela sorriu e anotou o número da empresa de relacionamentos.

***

Era um domingo de muitas nuvens, e esporadicamente começava a garoar. Estava frio, e a lareira da casa de Rin estava flamejante. Era um local confortável, e sua única companhia era uma gato preto, de olhos bem amarelos, que estava enroscado aos pés de Rin, que estava sendo aquecida por uma manta bem aconchegante.

- Rin, o jantar já está servido. Venha logo antes que esfrie... – uma senhora a chamou. Era Kaede, a mulher que ajudou a mãe de Rin criá-la. Trabalhara anos, fielmente para a família, e que por essa durabilidade, acabou tornando-se membro da família.

- Encontrei um papel no bolso de sua calça ontem quando ia por para lavar, deixei em cima do seu criado mudo. – A senhora avisou, fazendo Rin lembrar-se de que ia ligar, mas esquecera. Seu dia tinha sido cansativo, e logo que tomou banho deitou-se.

- Obrigada Kaede-sama. – ela estava um pouco corada.

- Espero que não seja mais um problema... – ela avisou, interpretando o enrubescimento de Rin.

- Não é problema... é apenas um rapaz que me indicaram para uma vaga que tenho na empresa... – ela mentiu.

- Espero que sim... – ela avisou, em tom de bronca.

Duas horas e meia depois, Rin recolheu-se e depois de banhar-se, passou hidratante no corpo. Sentia-se sozinha.

Sentou-se na cama, suspirando profundamente. Levantou a cabeça e olhou para o teto, procurando algo interessante, mas logo cansou, e fechando os olhos baixou o rosto. Abriu-os e olhou para suas coxas. Desviou os olhos, e embaixo do porta retratos, onde havia a foto de seus pais, viu o pequeno pedaço de papel. Pegou-o e observou os números. Respirou fundo, como que quisesse tomar coragem, mas desistiu, guardando o papel na gaveta do criado mudo.

Dias se passavam, e Rin parecia ter esquecido a idéia louca de ligar para aquele numero, mas era apenas um engano. Ela pensava sempre em como seria ter um encontro com um desconhecido.

A semana entrou incansável, e um dia após o outro consumia-a.

Sexta feira, no fim do expediente, Rin recebera a ligação de Kaede, avisando que faria uma curtíssima viagem, para visitar o túmulo da irmã, que faria em breve aniversário.

O sábado estava cansativo, e Rin ainda teria que jantar fora, pois Kaede viajara naquela manha.

Rin descansou até as quatro da tarde... levantou-se recostando nas almofadas de sua cama. Tirou os óculos e os colocou juntamente com o livro que lia, em cima do criado mudo. Ela não resistiu mais. Pegou o papel onde tinha aquele numero, e digitou-os, os dedos um pouco trêmulos, indicava um pouco de nervosismo.

- _Boa tarde! Sua identidade será mantida em absoluto sigilo... Posso ajudá-la? _– Uma charmosa voz a atendeu gentilmente.

-Gostaria de uma pessoa discreta, educada, e que não fale muito... É apenas para um jantar, só para me acompanhar...– Rin foi direta.

_- Tenho a pessoa certa para a senhorita, apenas me dê seu primeiro nome, e o endereço de onde se encontrarão..._

Rin detalhou para o atendente onde jantaria.

Sentia um frio na espinha quando o telefone desligou.

- Porque fiz isso? – ela falava solitariamente no quarto, andando de um lado para o outro. – Agora tenho um encontro com um desconhecido... Não posso deixá-lo esperando... – ela parecia arrependida, mas ora ansiosa com o encontro.

Será que ele seria bonito, como seria na verdade?

***

Rin estava vestida elegantemente. Uma blusa preta de gola alta, e uma saia não muito longa. Meias-calça pretas e sapatos de salto alto. Um casaco com a gola de pele artificial, também preto, completava o charme. Rin havia reservado uma mesa, em um restaurante muito freqüentado, por pessoas bem situadas. A mesa era na área de não fumante, e ao chegar à recepção, foi recebida muito simpaticamente por um rapaz, mas ela nem deu muita atenção para as gentilezas, estava mais preocupada com o homem que estava parado de costas, de pés, na mesa onde ela havia reservado.

Ele era bem alto, e estava muito bem vestido, terno preto. Seus cabelos muitíssimo longos, presos em um charmoso rabo baixo. O coração de Rin parecia que ia sair pela garganta. Hesitou, pensando em sair correndo dali e se trancar em seu quarto ao chegar em casa. Mas era tarde demais.

Rin caminhou vacilante até a mesa reservada, e quase enfartou quando o homem virou-se para olhá-la. Os olhos dele eram tão penetrantes que todas as palavras se congestionaram na garganta dela.

Ele educadamente, puxou-lhe a cadeira, e ela sentou-se maquinalmente, ele, após tirar o paletó e pendurá-lo em um cabideiro próximo, sentou-se de frente para Rin. O garçom logo entregou-lhes o menu, e Rin tentava entreter-se com as coisas confusas que tinham escrito nele.

Ele a observava há minutos a fio, sem dizer sequer uma palavra.

- O... Er...- ela estava desconcertada.

- Rin... não precisa agir dessa forma. Eu não farei nada do que não foi me indicado a fazer. Estou aqui para acompanhá-la, simplesmente. Não precisa ficar envergonhada, pois, depois que eu a levar em casa, seguirei meu caminho e você nunca mais me verá novamente. – Ele não fez rodeios com as palavras, o que deixou Rin um pouco mais a vontade.

Ela sentiu como se o conhecesse há muito tempo. O jeito no qual o tom de voz dele recitou seu nome era tão elegante e confortável que fazia com que ela quisesse ouvir novamente aqueles magníficos lábios recitá-lo.

- Sesshoumaru, certo? – Ela olhou-o diretamente nos olhos, e ele desviou o olhar.

- Sim, para acompanhá-la...

- Não precisa dizer isso... não toda vez que me responder algo.

- Pediu à agencia alguém que não falasse muito... – ele continuou sério.

- Não teria graça jantar com você sem conversar... – ela viu o perigo em suas palavras, e ele percebeu que aquilo era como um desafio.

- Então... para começar, vamos fazer os pedidos, ou ficaremos aqui conversando e eu sei que esta com fome. – ele indicou o menu à ela. Minutos depois, o garçom trouxe os pedidos. Uma bebida um pouco forte para ele e algo para comer. Ela apenas uma simples salada e uma limonada gasificada.

- De onde é, Sesshoumaru? – ela perguntou descontraída, mas não relaxada.

- Oeste, uma cidade pequena... – ele foi rápido em observar Rin. Os olhos castanhos tão atraentes quanto um cacho de uvas maduras. – Você não parece muito à vontade...

- Estou um pouco nervosa, só isso.

- Nunca fez isso antes? – ele foi discreto na pergunta.

- Ah... não... isso foi uma loucura. Estou a algum tempo me sentindo muito sozinha, queria alguém para me fazer companhia. Ainda mais agora que minha empregada viajou...

- Seus pais? – Ele quis saber mais.

- Faleceram há dois anos... Meu pai teve complicações por causa de um problema cardíaco, faleceu na mesa de cirurgia, e minha mãe faleceu dois meses depois, ela cometeu suicídio, estava no estado extremo de depressão.

- Hum... – ele não comentou mais ao perceber que ela não se sentiu muito a vontade em falar sobre o assunto.

- E você, porque está fazendo isso? – ela ficou um pouco corada.

- Ainda estou tentando entender... venha comigo um instante? – ele já havia percebido há algum tempo uma música de fundo e uma não muito grande pista de dança. Levantou-se discreto e estendeu a mão para Rin que gelou na hora.

Rin estendeu a mão e ele pegou, delicadamente a puxou, levando-a para o centro do pequeno salão. Enlaçou-a pela cintura e a aproximou do seu corpo.

Rin estremeceu ao sentir o corpo do rapaz. Ele era bem mais alto que ela, sua cabeça se encaixava certamente embaixo do queixo dele. O perfume que ele estava usando era tão envolvente, que Rin nem percebeu o quanto estava aliciada. Deitou a cabeça no peito do rapaz e desfrutou um pouco mais da presença e da proteção que sentia.

As mãos grandes de Sesshoumaru acariciavam as costas de Rin, que ao mesmo tempo que queria se desvencilhar e ficar nos braços aconchegantes dele.

- Está ficando meio tarde... – ela resmungou, ainda recostada no peito dele.

- Posso levá-la para casa se quiser. – ele convidou-a casualmente.

- Faria isso? – ela olhou-o nos olhos e quase não resistiu quando sentiu a respiração dele tão próxima. Os lábios tão corados e úmidos.

- Eu a levo... – ele a guiou pela cintura e ao saírem, ele não deixou que Rin pegasse as chaves do carro com o manobrista. Ele a levou até a porta do carona e abriu a porta para ela.

Rin suspirou, um pouco corada, percebeu que o carro ainda estava parado, e olhou-o. Ele a observava.

- Onde mora? – ele permaneceu sério.

- Ah... – Rin ficou surpresa e explicou-o como chegar. Ela dera uma mancada logo de cara? Ela não precisava ficar preocupa, ela não o veria mais depois que ele fosse embora. Mas ainda assim, sentia algo diferente naquele homem. Ela olhava as mãos dele, grandes segurando o volante do carro, hora passava a marcha do carro com delicadeza, e parecia não perceber que ela o observava.

- Porque não fala o que está pensando? – ele a pegou e surpresa, o observando.

Rin assustou-se e virou para frente rapidamente.

- Eu só estava... o olhando por um instante... – ela sentiu a velocidade do carro reduzir e ele parar frente a "casa" dela.

- Esta me olhando desde que saímos do restaurante... – ele se virou para ela. - ...Tem algo que quer me dizer? – ele olhou ainda mais charmosamente, viu uma mecha generosa de seus cabelos passar para frente de seu ombro, e encantou-se do jeito em que ele a colocou atrás da orelha, e a olhou diretamente nos olhos.

- Você tem olhos lindos... – ela confessou, e ele não esperou mais nenhuma palavra dela. Pousou a mão no rosto dela levemente, e aproximou-se, tocando levemente os lábios aos dela. Levou a outra mão e pousou-a do outro lado do rosto, alisando as únicas mechas soltas dos cabelos dela.

Rin fingiu não perceber o que estava havendo, fingiu-se inocente para o passo seguinte. Ela sentiu-se tão atraída que não se negou o prazer de beijá-lo. Ela não era mais uma adolescente e sabia perfeitamente o que estava fazendo.

- Você quer entrar e tomar um chá? Não posso negar-lhe essa gentileza, depois de uma noite tão boa...

- Sim... – a voz saiu como num sussurro. E os rostos estavam muito próximos. As mãos dele incansáveis em acariciá-la.

Ele adentrou os portões, que abriram ao toque de um botão, no painel do carro. Ele estacionou dentro da espaçosa garagem, e logo que desligou o motor, saiu, caminhando rápido até o outro lado, e abriu a porta. Gentilmente a tomou pela mão e quando ela saiu do carro, fechou a porta. Rin o convidou para entrar.

- Aguarde um momento até que o chá fique pronto, não demorarei mais do que alguns minutos. Fique à vontade. – ela pediu, mas ele limitou-se a tirar o paletó e o pendurar próximo à saída.

Ele não esperou como ela havia pedido, e foi até a cozinha, Rin parecia nervosa, não o viu chegar, e recostar na batente da porta, cruzou os braços, e a observou.

- Sempre faz seu próprio chá? – ele a viu dar um pulo e levar a mão ao peito.

- Que susto! – ela olhou-o com uma cara brava.

- Fica linda com essa expressão, sabia? – ele aproximou-se e ela se acuou encostando-se no fogão, ele a cercou com os dois braços, mas apenas apagou o fogo. Rin ficou completamente sem graça, pois ela pensou que ele ia a beijar novamente. Mas ele não saiu de perto dela, e a puxou com força moderada contra seu corpo e a abraçou forte. Rin ficou assustada, sentiu o coração acelerar, mas acalmou-se logo que ele começou a alisar as costas dela, com carinho.

- Porque me chamou para entrar Rin?

- Para tomar o chá... – ela sentiu as pernas tremerem quando ele tirou a presilha que lhe segurava os cabelos. – Para...

- Você me quer? – ele beijou com paixão o pescoço da moça, dando leves mordidas que a fazia gemer baixinho. – Não ouvi o que disse... Rin – ele deu um charme extra ao recitar o nome dela bem próximo ao ouvido, mordendo e sugando o lóbulo. – Repete para mim...

- Quero... – ela confessou, sentindo uma onda de excitação tomar seu corpo.

Sesshoumaru tomou-a pela cintura e a sentou na mesa que tinha na cozinha, afastando os objetos não muito delicadamente. Ele a beijava com tanta paixão, que Rin não queria falar, não queria parar. As mãos delicadas dela acariciava os cabelos dele, por baixo destes, na nuca. Ele deu um rosnado ao sentir que ela arrancou o elástico que prendia seus cabelos, e começou a beijá-la ardentemente.

Em alguns minutos, Rin não resistiu em tirar a camisa do rapaz, e seus olhos pousaram no corpo do rapaz, branco pálido e forte. Ele era lindo e estava só de calça social. Rin estava atordoada, e contando com isso ele arrancou sua blusa. Sesshoumaru observou o colo de Rin, farto, mas não tanto, com um sutiã preto com rendas lilás. Abraçou-a e voltou a beijá-la, as mãos acariciavam as costas, a cintura, os braços.

- Me leve ao seu quarto... – ele pediu num sussurro.

- No fim do corredor... – ela gemeu.

Ele a tomou nos braços, e a levou. Pousou-a na cama levemente e após tirar os sapatos e as meias, voltou-se novamente para Rin, enrubescida em cima da cama. Ele foi até os pés dela, e delicadamente tirou os sapatos, beijou um pé de cada vez. Sem restrição, rasgou a meia-calça dela e beijou os pequenos pés, passando a língua. Rin o chamava entre os gemidos.

Ele subiu tirando cada peça de roupa que ela vestia, e beijou-a inteiramente. Mas estava só começando.

- Você é incrível no que faz... – ela sussurrou enquanto ele beijava-a novamente no pescoço.

- Ainda nem comecei, princesa... – ela sentiu um frio na espinha quando ele levantou-se de repente e tirou a calça social, e logo deitou-se ainda de cueca, sobre ela, apoiou as mãos, uma de cada lado da cabeça de Rin, e forçou um pouco o quadril, Rin sentiu toda a virilidade que ele oferecia naquele momento, ele sorriu maldosamente.

- O que vai fazer agora?

- Apenas sinta... – ele desceu a beijando, dando uma atenção especial aos seios e mamilos. Rin gemia, mais que podia, o chamava e pedia mais. Mas engoliu a seco e apertou forte os lençóis da cama. Sesshoumaru a fez delirar, beijando a parte interna das coxas, virilha e finalmente ele... a beijou na parte mais intima, passou a língua mordeu delicadamente a levando a loucura.

Ela o pedia, o chamava.

- Te darei o que quer... – ele tirou a última peça e mostrou-se para ela.

Rin enrubesceu, envergonhada, e ele voltou-se, pegou o preservativo e habilmente o colocou.

- Por favor... – ele não a deixou terminar.

- Não vou machucá-la... – ele mostrou-se gentil. E entreabriu as pernas dela com as dele e posicionou-se.

Rin reclamou, e quase gritou ao sentir aquele membro invadir seu corpo, só então, Sesshoumaru teve a certeza, era a primeira vez dela.

Ele iniciou de vagar, e a aconchegou, apoiando-se apenas nos braços, com o rosto bem próximo ao rosto dela, a beijava, até que perdia o fôlego.

Os dois estavam muito suados, o momento durou mais do que o esperado, mas o ápice estava tão próximo, que ele quase não conseguia manter o controle sob seus atos, ele não podia pedir para que ela relaxasse mais, e gemendo mais, cada vez mais a fez sentir todo o seu prazer.

Rin não resistiu, entregando-se aquele momento de uma vez, e os dois tiveram orgasmos juntos.

***

Respirando intensamente, ele caiu para o lado, de olhos fechados, a puxou para seu peito, e acariciou os cabelos de Rin, até sua respiração se acalmar.

- Porque não me contou? – ele perguntou baixinho, acariciando dessa vez o rosto dela.

- Não achei necessário... – ela respondeu simplesmente.

- Eu desconfiei... por isso fiquei por cima, é uma posição que não machuca tanto...

- Obrigada, você foi muito gentil...

- Não agradeça, só fiz... o que deveria ser feito...

Rin tremeu, sentiu-se solitária, muito mais do que já era. Ao perceber que logo aquele homem ia embora, e esquecer que tudo não passou de um negócio.

- Porque faz isso? – ela perguntou, após um longo silêncio.

- Não faço isso. Eu trabalhava em uma empresa. Desenhava carros. Mas fui demitido...

- E não podia procurar outro emprego? Em outra empresa... – Rin perguntou, e ele levantou-se. Parecia aborrecido.

- Sua noite foi boa? – ele perguntou, sem a olhar.

- Sim... – ela ficou confusa. Ele já ia embora?

Sesshoumaru levantou-se, recolhendo suas roupas, estava sério. Rin observou tudo, e levantou-se enrolada nos lençóis.

- Não vá ainda... – ela pediu, mas ele não deu ouvidos, e continuou vestindo-se.

- Vista-se... – ele pegou o cinto e saiu do quarto.

Alguns minutos depois, ela apareceu na sala. Ele estava de pés e segurava um pedaço de papel dobrado.

- Tome... – ele ofereceu a ela e ela pegou-o sem abrir.

- O que é isso?

- Aí esta o numero da conta em que deve depositar, a quantia descrita. Tem o numero da agência onde trabalho também. Se precisar de meus serviços novamente, ligue para lá e peça...

Rin estava estática, não esperava que aquilo aconteceria. Ele estava tão carinhoso, e de repente se tornou frio e áspero.

Após a porta de saída se fechar, Rin sentou-se e abraçou as pernas. Ela queria que ele ao menos passasse a noite com ela.

Tinha algo errado, e ela sabia disso. Sentia isso.

Algumas semanas depois, Rin preocupada, resolveu ligar para o lugar, e pediu para falar com Sesshoumaru.

-_ Senhora, infelizmente não poderemos lhe atender com esse, mas temos outros gatos..._ –a atendente foi gentil.

- O que houve, ele não esta mais trabalhando aí?

- _Isso senhora, ele se demitiu há um mês, ele fez apenas um programa e depois pediu demissão..._

-Tem algum contato com ele, um numero, o endereço?

-_ Não senhora... mas sobre os gatos, tem preferência..._ – Rin não esperou ela terminar, desligou o telefone, e apoiou os braços na mesa,baixou a cabeça e voltou a pensar no rapaz. Por todo o tempo que passou desde que eles estiveram juntos, Rin não conseguia o esquecer.

Ela não podia se iludir, principalmente sabendo que talvez jamais o veria novamente. Ele havia feito apenas um programa, e foi com ela.

Algo que ela disse fez com que ele mudasse de idéia sobre sua condição profissional.

Naquela tarde, Rin terminou o expediente desanimada, apesar de ter feito boas vendas.

Adentrou seu carro, e olhou o volante, lembrando das mãos do rapaz.

Caiu logo na estrada, mas não foi para casa, viajou longe até chegar à orla. Estacionou o carro e saiu. Tirou os sapatos e começou a caminhar na areia da praia, sentiu a água bater nos pés. Caminhava olhando para o chão. Rin parecia triste, com lapso de memórias. Aquele rosto não saia de sua mente.

Caminhou até chegar numa canoa abandonada na areia da praia, estava com o casco virado. Ela sentou-se ali, e passou a observar o sol se pondo.

- Lindo o por do sol... – a voz conhecida a fez sorrir e corar.

- O que faz aqui? – ela perguntou, o vendo sentar ao lado dela, mas na areia.

- Eu quem deveria perguntar, está muito longe de casa.

- Estava te procurando... – ele voltou os olhos para o mar. – Saiu do seu antigo emprego.

- Depois daquela noite, não consegui parar de pensar em você, então me demiti. Pensei em procurá-la, mas sabia que ia questionar o que fiz...

- O que você fez?

- Dava prazer às mulheres...

- Esta mentindo... você saiu só comigo. Eu liguei para a agencia te procurando, mas eles me disseram que havia se demitido depois de fazer seu único programa. Porque fez aquilo?

- Meu pai... estava doente e precisava de remédios.

- Hum...

- Eu estava desempregado, e não podia ajudar... tentei de todas as formas arrumar um bom emprego, mas não consegui nada, até que conheci a agência pelo jornal. Eles ofereceram um bom dinheiro, e eu poderia ajudar meu pai.

- E ajudou?

- Ele morreu a três semanas. Eu nada pude fazer.

- Sinto muito...

- Não foi por isso que me demiti... – ele olhou-a. – Foi porque me apaixonei por você naquela noite... Você estava tão indefesa. – ele estendeu a mão e acariciou o rosto de Rin.

- Queria que tivesse passado a noite comigo.

- Eu fui um tolo. Estava nervoso e preocupado com meu pai. Não sabia como agir...

Ele calou-se ao ver Rin ajoelhar-se a sua frente, olhou-o nos olhos, logo acariciando-o no rosto.

- Fique comigo? – ele pediu. Rin não respondeu, apenas o beijou.

- Eu também me apaixonei... não consegui esquecê-lo...

Ele levantou-se e tomou-a pela mão, abraçou-a forte, sentindo uma alegria inevitável. Ele precisava daquilo, ele precisava dela. Queria esquecer o que tinha feito por dinheiro e finalmente fazer pelo sentimento.

Um mês depois, Rin finalmente o levou na empresa, e algumas das recepcionistas reconheceu Sesshoumaru, mas nada falaram na presença de Rin.

- Pode trabalhar comigo, o que acha? – Rin conversava com ele na sua sala. Enquanto que duas das meninas que trabalhavam no local escutavam atrás da porta.

- Kagura, ele vai trabalhar aqui na empresa... – Sara contou a colega de trabalho, que sentiu um frio na barriga.

- Aquele gato vai trabalhar aqui?

- Sim meninas, e pode tirar os olhos de cima dele, é o namorado de Rin. – Sango avisou, encaminhando-se para a sala onde eles estavam.

- Namorado?!

- Sim, e nem ouse fazerem comentários maldosos. – Sango avisou, e logo deu dois toques na porta.

- Entre! – Rin pediu e Sango o fez logo.

- Com licença, trouxe algumas notas fiscais, para a senhora assinar!

- Já conferiu tudo? – ela perguntou, abrindo a pasta e assinando as notas e boletas.

-Sim senhora!

- Sango-chan, pode por favor, depois mostrar ao Sesshoumaru-sama onde ficam os depósitos, ele vai trabalhar conosco fazendo as conferências finais para despacho de mercadorias.

- Certo, pode me acompanhar por favor. – Sango sorriu e ele o acompanhou, olhou uma ultima vez para traz e piscou para Rin, que sorriu corada.

- Como a Rin pôde? Uma empresária, começar a relacionar-se logo com um garoto de programa... – Kagura comentou, sem perceber que Sesshoumaru estava próximo.

- Não sou um garoto de programa... – ele falou, assustando Kagura e Sara, que baixou o rosto.

- Não... é um prostituto? Eu vi suas fotos no site...

- Kagura? – Rin chegou ouvindo a discussão. – Por acaso eu te pago para tomar conta da minha vida ou a de quem estou me relacionando?

- Desculpe Rin-sama, mas... ele é um...

- Cale-se! – Rin falou em tom de aviso. – Se eu ouvir sua voz hoje mais uma vez, vou demiti-la. Agradeça por eu não fazê-lo imediatamente.

- Rin... não se aborreça. Não ligo de ter tido um passado ruim. O que importa é o presente, e o futuro que teremos juntos. – ele comentou ao adentrarem a sala de Rin.

- Elas não tem o direito de dizer nada. Procuram por esse serviço, e pelos servidores da empresa... – ela comentou irritadiça. Sentou-se na cadeira e ligou para a recepção. – Sara, peça a Sango para vir até minha sala.

-_ Sim senhora._

- Sara? O que ela que ela queria? – Kagura perguntou preocupada.

- Nada demais, eu acho... só pediu para chamar a Sango.

- Hum...

Algum tempo depois, a moça bateu na porta e Rin a mandou entrar.

- A senhora mandou me chamar... desculpe a demora, eu estava fechando os...

- Não se preocupe Sango-chan... amanha quando chegar, quero que trate de bloquear com senha acesso livre à internet.

- Certo...

Do jeito que Rin pediu, Sango fez.

Kagura por sua vez, ficou muito frustrada, em receber ordens de fazer ligações somente quando era do interessa da empresa e acessar a internet apenas quando tinha que fazer algo também para a empresa.

- Isso é o que você nos faz ganhar por ter a língua comprida... – Sara a culpou.

Faltavam poucos minutos para a meia noite, e Kaede, com uma expressão nada boa, servia o chá para Rin e Sesshoumaru, que jogavam vídeo-game na sala de vídeo da casa de Rin.

- Obrigada Kaede-sama! – ela se mostrava feliz, como aquela senhora nunca havia visto!

- Rin... – ela chamou em tom de aviso e Rin olhou-a, mas ela logo sorriu. – Não vá dormir muito tarde menina... amanha têm que acordar cedo para trabalhar...

- Sim... obrigada mais uma vez... Ah! Sesshoumaru não valeu – ela reclamou quando Sesshoumaru a ganhou no jogo. – eu estava falando com a Kaede-sama!! - Kaede revirou os olhos e deixou os dois sozinhos, fechando a porta de vagar.

-Então, vai querer descontar isso? – ele olhou charmosamente, e Rin olhou para a porta e logo para ele novamente.

- Talvez... – ela fez um charme, mas se quebrou quando ele fez a pergunta seguinte.

- Você me quer... como na primeira vez?

Não houve resposta, só o silêncio. Aquilo já era a resposta, então, Sesshoumaru a beijou apaixonadamente e os dois se amaram novamente, sem restrições, se amaram.

***

N/A:

Olá meninas, não me esqueci de ninguém viu. Continuo escrevendo minhas fics, e pretendo logo terminar as que foram prometidas e anunciadas no final das fics terminadas.

Bom, sobre essa one: Foi uma idéia meio doida que tive quando estava conversando com um amigo (Erick). Ela surgiu do nada e foi interessante escrevê-la, já que eu nunca havia lido ou ouvido alguém falar sobre _esse_ tipo de emprego para o nosso gatíssimo personagem Sesshy.

Sobre o termo balzaquiana, mencionado na fic:

A expressão foi cunhada após a publicação de um livro do francês Honoré de Balzac. Em As Mulheres de 30 Anos, o escritor realiza uma análise do destino das jovens na primeira metade do século XIX, em particular dentro do casamento. E faz uma apologia às mulheres de mais idade, que, amadurecidas, podem viver o amor com maior plenitude. É o que acontece à heroína da narrativa, Júlia. Ela se casa com um oficial do exército, mas depois descobre que a relação está longe de ser o que imaginava. Vê-se, então, presa a um matrimônio infeliz. Quando se torna uma trintona, porém, a moça consegue encontrar o amor nos braços de Carlos Vandenesse.

No caso, Rin é uma mulher madura, de trinta anos que ainda não encontrou o amor verdadeiro, até o Sesshy aparecer!

Quero agradecer desde já a todos.

E pedir que aguardem um pouco mais, estou terminando uma fic muito legal: Reencontro. Que postarei assim que estiver terminada e revisada.

Lembrando novamente que, eu não esqueci das minhas fics e postarei em breve.

Beijos para todos os leitores!

Divirtam-se.


End file.
